


he who made time made plenty of it

by emion



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, Set in a far future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emion/pseuds/emion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When existence collapses, Jack is still there. There’s one thing left for him to do, at the end of everything. And he isn't alone. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he who made time made plenty of it

It wasn't dark. Jack was suspended in the void, time and matter in stasis around him. He couldn't breathe, didn't have to, he just existed in the vacuum, waiting for the moment when it all would happen, when it all would end.

He watched the breach grow bigger. Supernovas and stardust and the remains of the planets he had once visited turned into themselves, becoming smaller and smaller, the light around him fading into something, comforting him, surrounding him.

Then, the boundaries broke, and every sound ever made reached his ears and he fell into death once again.

He woke up. Surprised to find himself still alive, still in the void, when everything else was gone, compressed into a bubble of life. He could see it. He could have touched it, if he only could have spread his fingers. It emitted light. Light he knew from somewhere. Then, a hand closed over his eyes and he felt warmth against his back.

“You shouldn't look.” The voice appeared in his head, and Jack tried to place it. He knew it. Had known it.

“Hush, it’s all how it’s meant to be. Just don’t look.”

“Why?” Jack projected the question to whoever was holding him, here at the end of everything.

“Because, then you will become God.” And Jack understood.

“I remember you”

“Of course you do. You promised you would, and I for one know that you keep your promises.” The voice sounded warm and caring in Jack’s head, and he felt… safe.

“What am I gonna do?”

“You are going to wait here, with me, until it’s time. Then, you’ll take my hand and we’ll go somewhere else.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Jack relaxed into the arms holding him. He felt at home, as if all the years he’d lived finally paid off and he’d found the end of the road. He smiled.

“Not long now,” the voice whispered in his ear, and the sound echoed through the void. The hand keeping him blind warmed his face.

“Can I hold your hand now?” Jack asked feebly inside his own head. “I promise I will keep my eyes closed.”

The hand moved slowly until it found his, and still, after all these years, he could tell that it really was him.

“It’s starting,” Ianto said, and with his own hand, he moved Jack’s to touch the bubble of life.

And when he did, everything started anew


End file.
